This invention relates to improved identification bands.
Identification bands have a variety of functions. The most common use of identification bands is in hospitals to identify and provide information on a patient. In hospitals in particular, the patient may often wear the band over an extended period of time. Prior art identification bands are generally flat, increasing contact with the skin. Flat identification bands also include edges which may cut or scrape the skin adjacent to the band. Over an extended period of time these bands can cause irritation to the skin. It would be a great advantage to reduce the contact area by even a small amount, and to eliminate any edges.
One known prior art identification band had a circular cross-section over a portion of its circumference. A generally planar flex section connects two separate tubular cross-section portions. This structure is an improvement over the basic prior art, however, the flex section still results in undesirable amounts of contact, and sharp edges. Further, this prior art device had an integral connecting plug on one of its tubular portions which is received within the other tubular portion. This structure would be undesirably expensive to manufacture.
Such bands may also be used on children during field trips, on people in nursing homes, and even on pets. Many prior art identification bands include complicated structures which make them expensive to manufacture, and difficult to use. Since these bands are used in large numbers, it would be desirable to reduce the costs of the band, and simplify their use.